


Aiming

by conspiracygudao



Category: Drifters (Manga)
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiracygudao/pseuds/conspiracygudao
Summary: Just some Shara/Yoichi drabbles:1. Training time: Shara realizes something important. (sfw)2. Twitching ears: The majority of elves learn how to control it once they become adults. Shara isn’t part of that majority. (sfw)





	1. Training time

**Author's Note:**

> yooo time to gay it up with ya boy yoichi and shara (there´s not enough shara love omg)

Sharp eyes stared at the worn out target in front of him. He had shot an arrow to the exact center mere seconds ago but, even though he could hear the praises of his fellow elves, he wasn’t satisfied with only that. Shara took a deep, slow breath before raising and drawing his bow. He focused on nothing but the center of the target and, in less than a second, he released the arrow and split the previous one in half.

Shara´s cool demeanor was cracked by loud cheers and a strong pat on his back. Shara blinked a couple of times as more elves gathered around him to ask him how he had done it. His lips curved into a light smile but, before he could say anything, Yoichi´s bright voice caught his complete attention. “Well done, Shara.” Shara quickly turned to where Yoichi was standing. The teen was crossing his arms and wore an honest smile that made Shara´s heart beat faster. The elven stuttered an almost inaudible “Thanks” in response and, once he was sure his voice was back to normal, he told the elves to continue practicing.

Luckily, no one asked him why the tips of his ears had turned red.

* * *

 

While the rest of the elves gathered in small groups and talked about mundane things, Shara took two cups of water and walked in direction of Yoichi, who still was “polishing” his abilities. It had become quite the habit for him; he would always bring some water to the drifter and remind him that rest was a thing he still needed. He hadn´t give it much thought but more times than not he would follow the drifter and try to help him in any possible way. He wanted to believe that his recent puppy-like behavior towards Yoichi was due to the fact that it was easy to talk to the man and that he didn’t look bothered by his serious appearance. And due to their closeness, Yoichi always ended calling him or asking for his opinion in some matter so it wasn’t strange that they spent so much time together.

Once he was close enough to the drifter, Shara opened his mouth to call the drifter but, suddenly, he stopped walking and his eyes widened. Yoichi had taken the liberty to split the arrow Shara had split earlier with so much effort... many more times. Yoichi turned to look at the stunned elven and stuck out his tongue like a naughty child. “Heh, don’t get too cocky just because of a good shot.”

Shara felt his ears lower and his left eye twitched at the unnecessary comment. His mouth still was open and he wanted to _politely_ request Yoichi to stop wasting arrows but, instead, he only blinked and replied in a deadpanned tone of voice. “Sure”

* * *

 

The two of them were sitting in the shadow of a tree, resting after a long and exhausting training and waiting for the night to take over the day. Yoichi talked of his achievements in war and the peaceful days with his brothers while Shara listened with mild interest to his stories. There were words and acts that he didn’t completely understand but he didn’t want to interrupt the drifter, not when the young man´s eyes shone with excitement and a passion the elven didn’t get to see very often.  

It was inexplicably difficult not to stare at Yoichi. The human was truly beautiful, his skin flushed easily when the weather got too hot and he held himself gracefully even though he had a terrible personality. Shara caught himself shamelessly ogling at the human so many times that it was surprising that Yoichi hadn´t noticed or asked him to stop. Yoichi stopped talking for a brief moment to gulp down the rest of his water and exhale in satisfaction. Shara´s eyes drifted to the neck and collarbone of the man beside him while he pretended to take another sip of water.

Shara heard Yoichi complain about the weather and he only hummed in response since he was far more interested in the cleavage of the drifter. He was not prepared for Yoichi to suddenly open his clothes to get more air and, obviously, show more of his skin. A shiver run down the spine of the elven and his pupils dilated when he noticed the half-naked state of the drifter and how his- Shara´s face turned bright red due an intrusive thought and choked on the water he was about to swallow. Luckily, the elven managed to cover his mouth with his right arm when he started to cough.

Startled by the sudden action of the elven, Yoichi got closer to Shara and patted his back lightly. “Hey, you alright?” There was concern in his tone of voice and Shara would´ve felt terrible for making the drifter worry but he was too embarrassed to function properly.  

Shara pulled away from Yoichi´s touch with eyes wide open. Luckily, his arm covered most of his flushed face so Yoichi wasn’t able to see him in a more pathetic state. Before he could say or do something even more stupid, Shara stood up as fast as he could and excused himself. “I forgot I had to do something! Bye!”

His heartbeat had gone insane, as if his heart was trying to break free from his ribcage and run straight to the confused human sitting in a shadow of a tree. Shara ran as fast as he could, as far as his legs would let him, but his mind still was a mess of images of a young human archer and _No way. No way. No way._


	2. Twitching ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having their ears twitch involuntarily in front of people an elf liked was a common and adorable trait that most elves shared. But the majority of elves learned to control it once they became adults. 
> 
> Shara wasn’t part of that majority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I find elven ears really cute.  
> And I thought it would be adorable if the elven had some traits that disappeared with age.

Having their ears twitch involuntarily in front of people an elf liked was a common and adorable trait that most elves shared. But the majority of elves learned to control it once they became adults.

Shara wasn’t part of that majority.

 

The fearless and stoic Shara, a young elven leader that didn’t flinch in front of danger, still couldn’t help it but let his ears twitch whenever the person he liked was mentioned. It shouldn’t be strange or a matter of great importance considering that the young elven never had the chance to actually fall in love so, consequently, he never had to deal with twitching ears until Yoichi appeared in the picture. But it was _Shara_ , the fearless and stoic Shara, a young elven leader that didn’t flinch in front of danger. So, of course, it was the latest gossip and a great source of amusement for the elven clan.

His brothers were the first to notice, _the little bastards_. They finally were allowed to practice with the rest of the archers and, to everyone´s surprise, Yoichi spend hours teaching them tricks and correcting their posture or the little mistakes they made. Because of this and Yoichi´s flawless technique, they weren’t able to keep quiet during dinner time.

Mark was playing with his food, too energized to think of filling his belly and too excited to stop talking about his new ´teacher´. “He is so amazing! I want to be as good as him!”

Marsha quickly swallowed his soup to reply in an equally excited and honest tone of voice. “Right, right! He told me that if I keep practicing every day I might become as good as him!” Both kids giggled at the prospect of being as awesome as their teacher while Shara pretended that he wasn't listening to his brothers’ conversation.

Mark was eager to hear the super serious and adult-like opinion of Shara so he asked. “What do you think, brother? Yoichi-“ The pair of brothers quieted down as soon as they turned to look at their older brother. It happened in less than a second, but they noticed that Shara´s ears had lifted a little bit and twitched a couple of times. _No way!_

Shara continued to eat in silence and kept a composed image, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. To test the waters, Marsha mentioned Yoichi´s name and gasped loudly when his older brother´s ears twitched again. The kids looked at each other with shock written all over their faces, but their surprise quickly turned into picardy and they began to talk about Yoichi just to get an involuntary reaction from their brother. Shara stayed silent the whole time but his ears would twitch every time his brothers mentioned or praised Yoichi.

Once he had finished his food, Shara stood up and glared to his little brothers, but the unspoken threat had little effect on the youngsters. “Your soup is going to get cold if you keep talking.” Then, Shara silently picked up his plate and walked to the kitchen. His ears twitched one last time before he disappeared behind the door.

 

The news spread like wildfire.

 

It was bad enough that literally all of the elves knew about his crush on the youngest drifter but, since life had never kind to him, every time he was called by Yoichi or talked to him, his traitorous ears would lift a little and twitch in front of the human. Shara still pretended that it was perfectly normal and always wore a serious expression, but he knew damn well that he looked just like a puppy in love. Hell, he knew that he even acted like a puppy in love.

It was so obvious that his fellow elves had stopped fearing his deathly glares and now teased him on a daily basis. His friends and brothers would make a huge deal of it every time he spoke to Yoichi. Those bastards even had the audacity to look at him with bright eyes and giggle when the source of his twitching ears walked close to them. It seemed like not even threatening them to use them as targets for practice would stop Mark and Marsha. Shara couldn’t believe that he had raised traitorous little monsters.

 

Today was no different. The elves were making arrows and he got patted on the back and teased every time Yoichi looked in his direction. The worst of his current situation was that his resolve was finally breaking and it was becoming extremely difficult to hide his embarrassment and the blush on his face.

That´s when Yoichi decided to make his appearance and call Shara in front of everybody. “Oi, Shara! Accompany me check the perimeter, alright?!”

Shara´s ears quickly lifted and twitched in excitement when he raised his head and replied to his crush. “O-Of course!” _Dammit, my voice wavered a little! One… two… three…_

Before he could count to four, the elves laughed and whistled at the flustered and annoyed Shara. The victim of the unwanted attention thought that spending too much time with the dwarves had proved to be an unwise decision.

Meanwhile, Yoichi, who really couldn’t understand what was so funny about what he had just said, lifted an eyebrow in confusion. He didn’t say anything but his eyes were questioning Shara about the odd behavior of his fellow elves.

Shara quickly stood up and turned to the rest of the elves, anger and embarrassment making his face look as red as a tomato. “Shut up already! Don’t you all have arrows to make?!” The general laughter quickly turned into whines and complaints, but the elves returned to the production of arrows. Shara took the opportunity to hold Yoichi´s forearm and drag him into the forest. Yoichi still looked confused but Shara refused to look at him since his face still was bright red. “Please don’t mind the unnecessary comments of my friends and brothers. They are just being annoying.”

 

Once they finally reached the woods and there were no more signs of eavesdropping elves, Yoichi stopped walking, making his companion stop with him. Shara´s hold on his arm loosened so Yoichi swiftly pulled away and placed both of his arms behind his back while he cornered the other. When he finally was in front of the taller elven, Yoichi stepped closer and tilted his head to the side. “I have ignored it for a while now but…” _Oh no, here it comes!_ “Your ears twitch a lot whenever I’m around, right?”

Shara wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. His face was warm and his eyes were glued to the ground since he knew that it would be impossible to meet the scrutinizing gaze of the human. His shoulders tensed up and he shut his eyes close. Maybe like that he wouldn’t hear the rejection that he was about to receive and…

Yoichi slowly raised a hand to Shara´s face and gently trailed the elf´s helix with the tip of his fingers. The human caressed and toyed with the tip of the elf´s ear for a while, his boyish features would lighten up and a little smile would make itself present every time the elf´s ears lifted and twitched. “It´s kind of cute” Yoichi stated while he continued to touch the elf´s large ears.

Shara´s eyes widened and his face got impossibly red. He immediately lowered his head so that Yoichi wouldn’t see how flustered he was and, even though he would never admit it, to give the human better access to his sensible and twitching ears. But, this time, his ears weren’t the only ones making a show for everyone to see. His hands were closed in tight fists and even his shoulders tensed and jolted whenever Yoichi unconsciously touched a particularly sensible spot.

Of course, Shara knew that Yoichi most likely wasn’t aware of the sensibility of an elf´s ears or the meaning behind touching them in such an intimate way. So he decided that the wisest decision was to stay quiet and endure the drifter´s attentions, even though they made his entire body tingle. Also, a tiny part of him indulged into a little fantasy where Yoichi was fully aware of what he was doing to him and meant every touch that turned his mind into mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Your comments and support would make me really happy, thanks!


End file.
